At My Window
by Abequa
Summary: Seth shouldn't like it, he really, really shouldn't. What that man's doing is totally illegal and although Seth is trying to reason with himself he don't believe a single word he's thinking. He may be his stalker but he's totally falling for him. Ambrollins stalker AU, with Seth/Randy scene.


Hey guys,

This is my first wrestling fanfiction and is totally different to the other one I've written, as is the writing style I've used to I'm not 100% happy with this. The idea come from my love for stalker AUs and Dean and Seth's current relationship. 

This is a Ambrollins fanfiction but the only sex scene is a Seth x Randy once, hence the tag, but the fic is centered around the relationship between Seth and Dean.

Depending on the reviews I have for this there may or may not be a sequel AND a spin-off.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>At My Window<strong>

Seth shouldn't like having a stalker, he really, really shouldn't. It shouldn't be fun, what that man is doing is totally illegal. But Seth does enjoy it, just a bit. Okay, more than a bit. He definitely likes it more than he should. While he still thinks it's totally creepy he still can't help but feel somewhat flattered because someone has that much interest in him.

The first text message, _hey sexy ;)_, just looked like it was sent accidentally because it was from an unknown number. He hasn't even been out clubbing or anything lately so he hasn't given anyone his number. He just deleted the message and didn't think anything of it. But oh God he should of.

In the next three days he that received over 60 different messages, all saved under the contact 'Creep'. Seth knew he had a stalker, he wasn't stupid. Anyone who would stalk someone isn't the poster child of mental stability. All the text messages talked about how hot the creep thought Seth was and how he's totally jealous of his best friend, Roman, because he got to hang out with Seth. He doesn't fear for his own life. No, he fears for his friends and family. But for some reason he doesn't go to the police or warn anyone.

His little watcher knows so much about him. Stuff about him that he didn't even know. For example, Seth's friend Randy was interested in him. It came as such of a shock to Seth. Randy had a girlfriend for fuck's sake! How did he even know about that anyway? Seth hoped his stalker hadn't attacked Randy or anything as equally fucked to either get that information or as some sort of twisted act of dominance. Oh God, the idea of his mystery man attacking Randy to, in Seth's mind, to mark his territory makes something inside Seth's stomach twist in such a familiar way. It's the same twisting feeling he gets when someone ties him up and absolutely fucks him until he passes out.

Without feeling as embarrassed or grossed out as he should be Seth realises something. He is totally and without a doubt attracted to his stalker. He shouldn't be. It's gross and wrong and there's honestly no words in the English language to describe how morally fucked up this situation is. Seth doesn't know who's more fucked up, him or his stalker. Right now he's leaning more towards himself. He should have called the police when it first started getting too out-of-hand but now he's in too deep and way too out of line. Something in his mind isn't working correctly, his probably as mentally unstable as his creeper is.

Seth needs a drink. He needs many drinks. Maybe an entire bar. Yeah, that's good. Drink an entire bar and then get fucked until he can't keep his eyes opened and his entire body is a total wreak. It might not be a long-term solution and might even make the situation worse but right now Seth doesn't give a shit. He gives Randy and call and asks if he wants to go to the bar and of course Randy says yes. His mystery man was so right when the said Randy liked him.

"What's brought this on?" Randy asked after they've downed their fourth round of beers. "Though you were busy focusing on school?"

Seth just gave a little shrug and replied, "I needed a break to take my mind of stuff."

"Anything in general?" Randy asks. It sounded like a normal question and the way Randy said it wasn't out of the ordinary but Seth could sense the double meaning behind the question.

"No, not really," he lied. He knew Randy could see right through him. Lying had never been Seth's strongest point. He's honestly surprised himself with how long he's kept the stalker-thing a secret for.

"Oh really?" Randy smirked. Seth knew lying wouldn't work on Randy. At least this gave him an opening to ask Randy back to his house without being too sudden.

"Well, there is something you could help me with…" Seth smirked back at Randy and gave him the sexiest look he could muster. The look of shock, lust and even joy that spread across Randy's face meant that Seth had him hook, line and sinker.

"Lead the way," Randy said, leaving some money on the bar.

Randy and Seth almost didn't even make it home with the amount of times Randy tried to drag them into some dirty alleyway. He thought being at his house would be better. It was wrong but he wanted his stalker to see what Randy was doing to him and he knew for a fact that he was always camped out at Seth's house.

When they managed to get inside the house they didn't bother going to the bedroom, Randy simply threw Seth against the door, the knob of it digging uncomfortably into his spine but the feeling of Randy biting and sucking on his neck turned the painful digging pressure into pleasure. He held onto Randy tightly and started to rub himself against him.

"God Randy," Seth panted, "fuck me."

Randy stopped sucking on Seth's neck long enough to ask if Seth was sure. "Yes I'm fucking sure," Seth snapped back, runting harder against Randy's body.

Randy shoved Seth away from him and onto his knees and Seth didn't even need to be told what to do before he was unbuttoning and unzipping Randy's jeans, which then pooled at his ankles. Randy was going commando so there was now nothing between Seth and Randy huge cock. Seth knew Randy was going to be big (how couldn't he?) but he didn't think he was going to that this big.

"Go on," Randy said cockily, tugging Seth forward harshly by his hair, spending Seth face first into Randy's crotch. Seth wasted no more time to take Randy into his mouth.

Seth liked to think of himself as a pretty good cocksucker but he has to admit two thing, one that it has been a while since he has last been on his knees for someone, and two, Randy's not small, he's the exact opposite of small. Seth's only halfway down the cock and he's already having problems.

"Come on, I know you can do better, slut," Randy said, trying to force Seth further down. Seth managed to get his mouth off long enough to get some of his breath back before going back, opening his throat better and breathing through his nose. Soon he was able to take the entire length of Randy's cock down his throat and he's struggling to breathe correctly. Randy holds him on place until Seth's entire lower body is thrashing and his hands are pushing Randy's naked belly. Since when did Randy strip his shirt off? The question left Seth's mind when he was pulled off Randy's dick. All the spit that had gathered in his mouth spilled out everywhere; his face, Randy's cock, his shirt and even the floor beneath him. Seth looked up at Randy through his tear-stained eyelashes as when stripped off his saliva-coated t-shirt.

"Get back on there," Randy demanded, shoving his cock back into Seth's mouth.

God he was enjoying himself. All thoughts of his creeper had left his mind. All he could focus on was the amazing feeling of Randy hammering himself in and out of his mouth, holding him at the base sometimes until Seth struggled to breathe and he pulled off for only a moment before his mouth and throat were back to being used.

When Seth tried to reach down and rub his cock through his jeans Randy had kicked his hand away and when Seth looked up the see why he saw the most threating look he could ever see on someone who's getting there dick sucked. The look send shivers down Seth's spine and to his dick, causing him to moan which caused Randy to groan.

After what felt like forever Randy pulled Seth off his dick and said, "Jeans off and bend over with your hands on the wall and your legs spread like the little whore you are".

Seth quickly followed the instructions and couldn't help himself when he reach down the stroke his cock which was hanging painful between his legs, all hard and red and swollen. His wasn't surprised when Randy slapped his hand away with a look that just screamed 'mine, don't touch' and Seth couldn't do anything but whimper and dig his fingernails into his palms hard enough he thought he was going to bleed.

It look him by surprise when Randy got down on his knees, spread his cheeks and spat on his hole before licking it. Seth moaned so loudly and tried to shove his ass further back onto Randy's face.

Randy stopped which made Seth groan. "Spread yourself and keep still otherwise I'll stop". They both knew it was nothing but an empty threat but it still startled Seth enough to comply.

Randy went back to work, shoving his tongue into Seth's hole, swirling it around and thrusting it in and out. Seth struggled against his will to start shoving himself back on to Randy's face. It felt so good. Non-stop moans and whimpers feel from his bitten lips and he can taste blood inside his mouth. His hands tried to find purchase on the wall in front on him but he couldn't and had to settle for curling his fingers tightly into balls, his nails digging painfully pleasurable into his palms. He had no idea Randy would be so good with his tongue.

Not long later Randy introduced a finger into his mistreatment to Seth. The feeling of both Randy's tongue and finger inside him almost made him come then, untouched, but the idea of being fucked hard by Randy afterwards was enough to stop him from coming but still kept him close to the edge. A bit too close, he thinks.

Randy quickly introduced a second, then third finger into the mix. He took his tongue out of Seth's hole to bite on Seth's sweet ass hard enough to make him bleed. Both Randy and Seth groaned.

"Please, please, please, oh God Randy please," Seth begged, he needed more. He was becoming unable to control his body.

"Please what?" Randy asked.

"I need you," Seth whimpered. He couldn't believe Randy was torching him like this. It was so unfair! Surely Randy needed to be inside him as much as Seth needed Randy inside him.

"What was that?" Randy teased, slapping Seth's ass lightly.

"Oh God Randy please, fuck, please fuck me, oh God, fuck, fuck, fuck, God please," Seth choked off little sobs.

Randy took pity upon Seth and with one last slap to Seth ass he removed his fingers, causing Seth to groan at the feeling of being so empty.

"Don't worry, slut, I'll fill you up," Randy said, pushing slowly inside Seth. He didn't want to hurt him too much… at the moment. When Seth felt the head of Randy's cock enter him he moaned, it felt so good already and he hasn't even done anything yet.

Slowly, inch by inch, Randy pushed himself inside of Seth until he was fully flushed against him. Randy lent down and bit on Seth's shoulder as he started to thrust in and out of the tight heat.

Seth couldn't get believe this was happening. Randy was actually fucking him and it felt so good. "More…" Seth whimpered.

Randy bit down harder on Seth's shoulder before saying, "I'm in charge, not you. You're nothing but a little slut". Despite this words he listened to Seth and started fucking him properly.

Seth wasn't able to make any proper sentences he just moaned and groaned and cried out "fuck", "Randy", "God", "yes" and "more", "please". Randy had no problem with forming sentences and was letting filthy, dirty words fall from his lips. Every rude and degrading name Randy called him only served to make Seth closer to coming. When he reached for his cock he was once again stopped by a slap to the hand.

"You don't need to touch your dick to come," Randy teased and Seth thinks he actually might be right. "You're going to come on my fat cock without touching yourself. Just like a girl." He laughed at his final statement.

Seth was feeling so used. Every part of his body was screaming in pain. He was so close he just needed something a little extra to finally bring him over the edge. "Choke me," he pleaded.

Randy was happy to comply, reaching a hand from Seth's hip to his neck and squeezed tightly enough to cut off Seth's airway slightly. That was that he needed.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming," Seth warned.

"Come on slut. Come on my cock like a whore. Do it now," with tighter squeeze to Seth's neck he's brought over the edge. The feeling of Seth's walls tightened around him is enough to bring Randy to come.

They slump against each other for a minute or so, trying to get themselves together as they came down from their orgasmic high. Their bodies were sweaty and gross and Seth was covered in his own blood, spit and both his and Randy's come. Thy needed to shower. Or he did anyway.

Something washed over him after they finished. It wasn't really regret, no, he didn't really regret fucking Randy while he was in a relationship. He didn't regret using him either.

Betray.

That's what he felt. For some reason he felt as if he has betrayed his stalker. The idea of that sickened him.

"Leave," Seth said, shoving a post-sex lazy Randy off of him and sliding down the wall.

"What the fuck?" Randy demanded.

"Leave!" Seth shouted, burying his head in his hands.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Randy was shouted now, too. Was he taking his personally? He had a girlfriend, he shouldn't expect them to become an item. Not that that was it. The problem was much bigger and much worse than the fact that Randy just cheated on his girlfriend with Seth.

The real problem was the fact that he feels like he cheated on his stalker with Randy! The idea is literally making him sick and he just throws up right then and there.

"Oh shit!" Randy panicked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Seth struggled. "Nothing's wrong. Go, please?"

"You sure?" Randy asked.

"Yes I'm fucking sure," Seth snapped, "Piss off".

He barely saw Randy dress and leave before he passed out in a puddle of blood, spit, come and vomit. He's reached rock bottom and all because he's got feelings for his stalker.

When Seth wakes up he's cleaned and tucked into bed. On his bedside table was a glass of water and two painkillers. He almost started swearing at Randy before he noticed a note sitting beside the water.

With a groan he reached over and plucked the note up to read it.

_That was pathetic. I can't believe what you did, whatever that was. Were you teasing me? I know you were. Look where that got you, passed out in vomit. Why the fuck did you even vomit and pass out? Was he that gross? I think he's that gross. Anyone who thinks they can put their hands on you is gross. They're fucking filth! _

_Anyway, I let myself into your house (it was unlocked, I haven't made a key to break in, don't panic and pass out in puke again) and cleaned you up. I hope you don't mind (you probably do) and I promise I didn't try something funny on you but it was very tempting because you're so fucking sexy. Take the painkillers and drink all the water and eat something. I'll know if you don't._

_P.S. don't try anything like that again because I will do something bad that I won't even regret. _

_I'll see you later,_

_Love – D._

What the fuck? Suddenly Seth gets a bad throbbing feeling in his head and decided he should take the painkillers. Not because of the note but because he didn't want a headache. Or that's what he tries telling himself. Seth doesn't know why he's trying to deny his feelings. He knows it and he bets D (what does the D stand for? Is that his first name or last name or just a made-up one?) knows it, too.

After he finished off the water he pulls himself up from out of bed to take a quick shower. Even though D washed him last night there's this extra layer of something still on his skin that he needs to scrub off. No matter how hard he scrub the layer didn't come off. What he needed to scrub off wasn't even physical and it just left him with sore red skin. Seth turned off the water and dried himself off and got dressed before going to the kitchen to make lunch – it was 1:64 and he was just getting up.

While he ate his sandwich his phone buzzed with a message and thinking it was Randy he wasn't going to answer it but glancing at the screen he realised it was D.

_Good boy_, it read. A warm feeling of joy and pride burned inside him. He's never felt so humiliated and happy at the same time before. He can't believe those two simple words from something who he doesn't even know and stalkers him can make him feel so good.

Seth quickly changes the contact name from 'Creep' to 'D'. It wasn't his name but it looked like obvious if someone asked him who he was. He wanted to reply but also didn't. He already knew that D had seen him check the message so there was no use in pretending to not notice it. Seth briefly wondered what they guy even does for a living, does he work or go to college? His wondering is cut off quickly with another message from D.

_Talk to me_, it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

_About what?_ Seth typed back and instantly regretted it.

_Anything_, was a quick reply.

_Why?_ It was such a vague question but covered everything he wanted to know.

_Why what? _Even though there was no proper sign of it Seth thought it was meant to be read as cheekily.

_Everything? _

_Because I like you. I like everything about you. I like everything you do. _What think of answer was that?

_Why didn't you approach me like a normal person would?_

Silence. For four full minutes there was no reply from D. Seth started to worry. What if this is it? What if this is how everything ends?

_I can't. _What does he mean he can't?

_What does that mean? _More silence but only a minute this time.

_Exactly as it says._

While trying to type a reply D messages him again _you're not going to fuck him again?_

How could he just change the subject like that? Who the fuck does he think he is? Seth almost snaps his phone in half.

_You're not going to fuck him again? _He asks again.

_Umm, no? _Seth didn't know how to reply. Of course he wasn't going to but that fact that this stranger demands it of him is the problem.

_You're not going to fuck him again? _He asks again for the second time.

_No _is all Seth write back and hope that is good enough.

_Good boy _he praises him again and that warm feeling fills his belly again. _If he rings or texts you don't reply or answer otherwise someone will have to face the consequences_ what the fuck does that mean? Without waiting for a reply D said goodbye and told Seth that he needs to buy more milk.

After going to the store and buy milk and other stuff he needed Seth sat on his couch, waiting for his phone to buzz. He was staring it down as if the harder he looked at it the more likely it was going to light up with a message from D.

Minutes slowly ticked by slowly until after ten minutes Seth decides to text him himself.

_Do something for me_, he typed.

It took only two seconds for D to reply _anything._

_Let me see you. In person _it was a bit of a risqué question and this guy is obviously not mentally stable and could seriously hurt Seth if he steps out of line.

_Anything but that _was the reply.

_Why not? _Seth was started to get bolder with his questions.

_Because _was all it said.

Feeling bolder Seth types _if you really did like me as much as you clam you do then you would do anything to make me happy, right?_

A reply was quick _I don't like you, I love you and the reason I don't want you to see me is because I love you._

_You can't love me, you don't know me _that's a lie. Seth knows that D knows everything about him.

_I do know you I know everything about you _yeah of course he does, and Seth already know it. He can't escape the fact that he knows it.

_You're a creep _the statement was sudden but not uncalled for.

_I know _was what he said back. _I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late to class._

What the hell? What does that mean? Is he actually another student or even his professor? Maybe Seth is just overreacting. This guy stalks him, of course he's going to know if Seth's late to class.

Usually Seth is able to concentrate on what the professor is saying even after D first started the message him. Seth knew that he followed him everywhere but now that he mentioned not being late for class Seth started to get more on edge about how much D actually followed him.

After he left school he decided to ask D _how often do you follow me? What do you do for a living?_

A reply was instant _all the time. I work._

_How can you follow me when you're meant to be working? _Seth's question had a hit of sarcasm in it.

_Maybe my job has to do with something to do with following people_ what kind of answer was that?

_You a spy or something? _Seth asked.

_Why the fuck would I be a spy? _D replied and another message followed shortly behind _call me when you get home._

_Call you? Like ring you?_ Seth was confused, why would D want him to call him?

_Yes, like ring me_ the reply held some sarcasm.

When Seth gets home the first thing he does is crack open a bottom of Jack Daniels. He needed a break. Last time he drunk because of this D-thing was when he ended up fucking Randy. D pisses him off. Maybe Seth should fuck Randy again just to piss D off as much as D pisses Seth off.

Instead of calling Randy up Seth decides the best thing to do is just get drunk and hopefully pass out on the kitchen floor where he's currently slouched against one of the counters. Mouthful after mouthful Seth swallows down the drink until he's completely buzzed and there's only about half left. What would happen if he passed out and D cleaned him up but during the clean-up Seth woke up? What would D do? Drinking and wondering more only left Seth confused and annoyed. He wasn't annoyed at D, he was annoyed at himself for letting himself stoop this far down.

Seth's phone rung and even in his alcohol-dazed state of mind he knew it was D. naturally he thought the best way to answer the phone was with a "hey asshole".

"Have you been drinking?" was the first words D said to him. The voice didn't sound like what Seth thought it would. It sounded sexier and not like the 'greasy old man living in his mother's basement' voice he was expecting.

"Maybe," Seth slurred.

"You shouldn't ruin yourself like that, love." Why the fuck did D just called him love? He wasn't his prissy little girlfriend. He was a man who's being tormented by a stalker who is fucking loves so who the fuck is D to 'love' him.

Fuck. Him.

"Do something for me," Seth said before he could even stop himself. If D asks him why he'd just blame the alcohol but the both of them know that would be a lie.

"Anything," was the same reply even though that was a lie.

"Meet me, face to face, in person one day?" Seth asks slurring.

"Maybe one day," D agreed, "go clean yourself up and sleep".

"Yeah, yeah, okay, right," Seth obeys, tipping the rest of the Jack Daniels down the sink before showering and sleeping.

Maybe one day isn't a real promise but Seth is going to hold it against D.


End file.
